Nina Pickering
Nina was the girlfriend of George Sands. Biography Not a huge amount is known about Nina's pre-series life. In series one, it was revealed that Nina had severe burn scars on her abdomen and in series 3, episode 3 she tells George that when she was a child, her mother abused her-- hitting Nina and belittling her. It is possible that her burns were a part of the abuse. The two had a tenuous relationship at first; George was afraid to reveal his condition to Nina, while Nina resented his reluctance to be honest. At the end of the first series, Nina discovered George's lycanthropy quite accidentally: she had been following Annie and Mitchell, unaware that they were rushing to the basement to stop George from facing the head vampire, Herrick, down. Nina heard screams and saw some of George's transformation, finally bursting into the room and receiving a scratch on the arm when a half-changed George attempted to push her away. She did not tell George what had happened, but she did realize that the scratch meant she was most likely now a werewolf too. She found it difficult to come to terms with, asking Annie to accompany her on her first full moon. Nina first met George at the hospital where they both worked. At first she was disdainful of George and rude to him, thinking he was an arrogant and blundering dope. Their first conversations included insults toward his intelligence, common sense, attitude toward women, dress sense and personality. She also accused him of slacking off at work. However, she came to realise that she had misjudged him: she eventually had to admit that he was intelligent (first seen by Nina through his ability to speak Spanish, German, Italian, French, Croatian and a tiny bit of Russian) and kind (seen when he visited a patient on his day off because the patient had had no visitors). At Mitchell's prodding, they began a relationship. Nina disliked that George wasn't being totally honest with her, feeling that he was not investing himself in the relationship due to his inability to tell her about himself. In reality, he simply did not know how to (or whether to) tell her that he was a werewolf and he worried that he would hurt her. Eventually, Nina revealed to George that she, too, had secrets (i.e. the origin of a large burn scar on her stomach) and they were able to agree that, for the time being, their secrets could remain secret. In the series one finale, it is revealed that Nina received a scratch from George when she came into the room while he was changing. Not wanting to tell George because she believed it would kill him to know the truth, she confided in Annie. Her supernatural status was confirmed when she later transformed in the same room she was scratched in a month before. The brutal transformation left Annie in tears. After getting home from her transformation, she confronted George about the smell of perfume, which he had recieved from intercourse with Daisy. After an agressive argument, Nina revealed to George that he had 'given her the curse' and that she was now a werewolf. This sent George into a breakdown and was a serious set-back to their relationship but they soon made up, though things remained tense. When George and Mitchell helped Carl, Mitchell's vampire friend, escape the country after murdering his lover, Nina was furious and left the house. She left George a note and broke his heart. She was then confronted by Kemp, who had been looking for a type 3 werewolf, but, despite staying with them for a month, eventually left when George discovered a note from Tully- the werewolf who turned him- confirming that the werewolves all died. After relocating to Barry, George and Nina had sex while in werewolf form when they were forced to lock themselves in the same room, resulting in Nina becoming pregnant due to her birth control pills not working on her werewolf body chemistry. Although she contemplated aborting the child due to her own abuse, Nina eventually decided to keep the baby after a meeting with the zombie Sasha, who reflected as she died that her only regret was not having done more with her life. To date, the pregnancy appears to have coped with Nina's transformations, but the foetus has developed to the equivalent of sixteen weeks in only eight. At the end of episode 7 Nina is confronted by Herrick- his memory now restored- who reveals that he remembers what george did to him and wants him to suffer, by hurting Nina. Herrick procedes to let Nina go- apparently deciding to repay her for her kindness to his amnesic self- and exits through the kitchen door, only to return almost immediately, stabbing her. Imagery Category:Werewolves Category:BBC Characters